Frustration
by Soberwhore
Summary: Aubrey and Beca clearly hate each other but they get their angry out in a surprising way. (I such at summaries sorry guys!)
1. Chapter 1

''Look I don't like you and you don't like me but we both know you need me in this group way more than I need you, now you either accept that or I'm out'' Beca screamed at Aubrey, not even flinching.  
Aubrey scoffed at the younger girl, folding her arms and cocking her hip to one side.  
''You can leave then''  
''Excuse me?'' Beca didn't expect Aubrey to kick her out.  
''That's right, if you think just because you're a bit different than me that makes you better than me then you can leave. I may be uptight, I may be strict and I may not be as loose as you but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings or I don't care..''  
''Aubrey-'' Beca tried to cut the blonde off but Aubrey was ranting  
''No, it's mine turn to speak! I do care, I care so much about the bella's, and it's all I've ever known. A capella is my life and to you it's a joke and you think you can come in her and change everything?! Hell no Beca. That is not fucking happening!''  
Beca just stood in awe of the blonde, her mouth dropped open. She had never heard Aubrey speak like that before.  
''Aubrey, I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt like this''  
''Well you do know so you can just leave'' Aubrey then turned around and headed to get her things, as she did she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her body was being turned round, hands groping her face then lips touching hers. Soft lips. Beca's lips.  
She pulled away fast ''Beca what the hell?''  
Beca crashed her lips against Aubrey's again; instead of pushing away Aubrey kissed beca back. Her hands falling to the younger girls hips, pulling them closer together.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been a week since Aubrey and Beca hooked up after rehearsal, neither of them bringing it up even though they secretly wanted to.  
They were practicing the dance routines today and Aubrey was so unfocused she let Chloe take lead who then thought it was a 'aca brilliant' idea to pair everyone up. Ironically Aubrey ended up with Beca.  
They both went to the far end of the room, in hopes they could talk but Chloe was watching them like a hawk. Beca took Aubreys waist from behind, helping her with the next move. She pulled Aubrey's body to hers as close as possible. ''You were so fucking good the other night'' the brunette whispered into Aubreys ear.  
Aubrey took a sharp breathe, she wasn't used to someone making her feel this way, let alone someone she hated.  
''Can we take five?!'' Aubrey shouted, she needed to get away from beca otherwise she'd have jumped on her there and then.  
'Posen wants to take a break? Ha!'' Chloe smirked, she loved being in power. Especially when she got to boss her best friend around.  
''Come on Aub, you can help me with this move, it's really hard'' Beca slip her hand up Aubrey's inner thigh, stopping just before her already soaked panties.  
'Beca please'' Aubrey turned around, her lips nearly touching Beca's.  
''Please what Aub?'' Beca tilted her head to the side, a devilish grin appearing on her face.  
She knew Aubrey would eventually crack but it was just going to take time.

Rehersals has finished and Aubrey was sat in her dorm room trying to get on with homework but all she could think of was Beca's hand nearly touching her centre again today.  
She moved to her bed, laying down and playing her hand on her stomach. Working her way down to her wet folds. She dipped her hand into herself, a moan escaping her lips. She worked her fingers in and out, rubbing her clit with her other hand. ''mmm beca'' she moaned, surprised by how easy her the girls name rolled off her tongue. She hadn't got to scream it last week as they were interrupted by a janitor after Aubrey had finished beca off.

Chloe had came back to her dorm, which she shared with Aubrey, after her date had gone horribly wrong. She needed her best friend, ice-cream and Ryan Gosling.  
Not having heard Chloe come home, Aubrey's moans got louder as she got closer to orgasming.  
Chloe, hearing these moans walked into Aubrey's room to see her best friend pleasuring herself. Aubrey was so high on pleasure she didn't even notice Chloe walk in. She let out a series of heavy breathed moans as she came down from her high. Chloe didn't even move, she watched as Aubrey finished, seeing her best friend naked a numerous times she didn't feel uncomfortable at all. But as soon as Aubrey saw her best friend stood then she shrieked. ''CHLOE?!'' Aubrey pulled her hands out of her pants and ran to the bathroom ''what the hell are you doing here?!''  
''Whoa bree chill, it's cool!''  
''HOW LONG WERE YOU STOOD THERE?!''  
''erh long enough to see you finish'' Chloe bit her lip trying not to laugh  
''OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE?''  
''Bree, I've seen you naked before, you've heard me have sex a million times. This is not a big deal''  
''It is to me! You just watched m-m-me cum! Oh my god this is awful''  
Aubrey washed her hands in the locked bathroom, her face was as re tomato. She couldn't believe what Chloe had just witnessed _''Thank god I didn't moan beccas name'' she thought_.  
''Bree come out please, I need to talk to you''  
Aubrey slowly opened the bathroom door to her best friend. She noticed Chloe's makeup was all smudged and her eyes all puffy and red.  
''Chloe what happened? Have you been crying?'' Aubrey placed her hand on the ginger girls face.  
''Bumper is dick'' Chloe threw herself into Aubrey, snuggles her face into her shoulder. Sobs fleeing her mouth.  
''Oh honey'' Aubrey knew this wasn't the right time to say _''I told you so''_. Instead she just stoked the girls head and hugged her tightly.  
Chloe stood up straight, whipped her eyes and looked at Aubrey ''that wasn't your wanking hand that you just stroked me with was it?''  
Aubrey's mouth dropped open, she whacked Chloe's arm with her actual 'wanking hand' ''NO! but that was'' The two girls burst into fits of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days Aubrey tried to distance herself from chloe, while the red head didn't find catching Aubrey in 'the act' awkward, Aubrey most certainly did. She spent most of her time at the library or in the bella's rehearsal space.  
Aubrey had also tried her hardest to forget all about the alt girl who had her going crazy.  
She was in the rehearsal room, flexing her vocal chords which eventually got boring. Aubrey looked around the room, she was alone. She changed the cd in her stereo and hit play, turning to volume to the highest number. Hips moving side to side, head bobbing up and down, Aubrey started to get into the song.  
Moving her hands up and down her body, pulling her clip out of her hair, letting her blonde locks fall onto her shoulders. Swaying her hips a lot more than usual, she really started to feel the lyrics.  
_''I need you to dance, I need you to strip, I need you to shake your little ass and hips, I need you to grind like you're working for tips'' _She dropped her body to the floor, slowly working her way back up, her ass sticking out.  
Well into her dancing, Aubrey didn't notice she was being watched.  
Beca walked over to the blonde, being as quite as possible. Beca grabbed her hips from behind, her lips next to Aubrey's ear ''Ok ma what's your preference, nice and slow or fast and reckless'' she rapped along with the song, grinding into the older girl from behind.  
Aubrey swung her body around ''Jesus! Beca?! What are you doing here?''  
Aubrey walked over to the stereo, slamming it off then turned to face to alt girl she'd being trying so hard to avoid.  
''I came to practice some dance moves'' Beca said, trying not to giggle.  
''How much did you see?'' Aubrey knew she saw her dancing, she just didn't know how much, the blonde cocked her head to the side.  
Beca bit her lip, looked Aubrey up and down and winked at her ''you have some nice moves Aub''  
''ugh I was just letting off some steam'' Aubrey walked off, grabbed her stuff and headed for the door ''the rooms all yours!'' she shouted back to beca.  
''Aubrey wait!'' Beca shouted back but she was too late, the older girl had already stormed off.  
Beca sighed, sitting down at the piano. She stared at the keys; she hadn't played piano for years. She stretched her fingers out, letting them caress the black and white keys. She started to play, as if she had never stopped.

_**'C#m A E C#m A E**_

C#m A E  
Come on skinny love just last the year

_**C#m A E  
Pour a little salt we were never here**_

_**C#m A E  
My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ...**_

_**C#m**__** C#m**___

_**Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer'  
**__**  
**_  
Aubrey felt bad for snapping at beca so she headed back to the rehearsal room in the hopes she was still there. As she got closer Aubrey heard her favourite song being sung and played ever so beautifully.  
She poked her head round the door, her eyes scanning the room and landing on beca.  
The alt girl was sat at the piano, her head bowed down towards the keys.  
Her voice, hitting notes Aubrey never knew she could hit.  
The lyrics sounded beautiful coming from beca, Aubrey fell in love with the song even more than she already was. She put her stuff down at the stairs and made her way over to the piano. She placed her hand on becas shoulder. The brunette stopped playing and looked up into the blondes eyes.  
A smile formed on aubrey's face, nodding her head towards the piano, letting beca know she could continue to play.

_**E G#m C#m **_

_**I told you to be patient I told you to be fine**_

_**E G#m C#m **_

_**I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind**_

_**E G#m C#m **_

_**Now all your love is wasted then who the hell was I?**_

_**E  
Cause now I'm breaking at the britches**_

_**G#m C#m  
And at the end of all your lines**_

Aubrey sat next to beca, her hand gliding onto her thigh. She joined in with the singing after a few seconds of watching beca. The two girls connected in way they never thought they would.  
They had met on a neutral ground and Aubrey didn't want it to change. ''_Although she didn't know if beca felt the same. Sure they slept together and sure beca flirted but she flirted with everyone''  
_Aubrey was lost in thought when she felt a hand on hers. She turned to beca, their faces inches apart.  
''Your voice is beautiful'' beca said, a smile forming on her face ''like really beautiful'' Beca leaned in, placing a soft kiss on aubreys lips. She pulled away slightly, seeing if Aubrey would return the kiss.  
When she didn't beca knew, she backed away and went to get up from the piano.  
Aubrey didn't know what just happened but she knew she wanted it, she quickly grabbed beca by the arm ''no!'' was all she could get out, pulling beca's face to hers and slamming their lips together.


End file.
